Coach is the Poor Girl's Prada
by Eva West
Summary: With the Pretty Committee back at OCD, they are shocked to see three new girls at school. Why is Massie so afraid of them? And more importantly, what did the new girls do to get kicked out of their old school? Old pen name: Pray For The Sould Of Betty
1. Candi, Bobbi and Sasha

Clique isn't mine. Go figure.

Anyways,

Coach is the Poor Girl's Prada

…………………………………………….

Massie Block walked into school, looking fabulous as usual. She opted for a simple look on the first day of school, and was simply wearing dark washed Juicy Couture skirt, a red dressy shirt that she found a BCBG and red Kate Spade flats. On her wrist was a Return to Tiffany and Co. bracelet and on her finger was a matching ring. A red Coach bag was slung over one shoulder and Massie's binder was in the other hand.

But the main reason she was wearing red was because it's the color of confidence. And that's what she needed to come back to OCD with.

As the Pretty Committee walked through the halls and politely thanked the wannabes who came up to them and gushed about how much the girls were missed.

During break, the five girls met at the usual spot.

"Elmagawd, its second period and I already miss being expelled." Massie complained.

"Given." Alicia said.

Kristen came to the table and slammed her books on the table. Everybody looked at her. "Did you guys hear?" She hissed.

"No," Claire answered, while chewing on a gummy worm.

"They let a girl onto the BRIARWOOD BASEBALL TEAM." Kristen said.

She got blank faces, and raised eyebrows.

"That's it?" Dylan said. "I vote no gossip points."

"Anyways-" Massie started, but then Livvy, Alexandra and Carrie came up to the table.

"Ohmigodguysdidyouhearaboutthethreenewgirlsyet?" Carrie asked.

"YES!" Kristen yelled.

"What?" Massie asked.

Alexandra butted in. "There are these three new girls from Upper East Side of the City."

"Yeah," Livvy added. "Apparently they screwed up big time. Like, they got expelled, kinda like you guys did, only worse, and no good schools would take 'em."

"And they came here," Alexandra said.

"Why does everybody care so much about these girls? God." Massie grumbled.

Claire smacked Massie leg and pointed.

Walking down the hallway were three girls; one blonde, one brunette and one redhead. They were all different, but looked eerily alike in a way.

In the center was Candi Johnson. Candi's slick blonde hair blew past her face, even though there was no wind in the hallways. Massie just couldn't even compare. Candi skirt was shorter, and her legs were longer. Candi was slim, but from actually working out, not starving herself. She was tall. Much taller than almost everybody else in the seventh grade. Where most people stood at about 5'2 to 5'5, Candi was about 5'7. Her perky nose was sprinkled with freckles, which weren't even attempted to be hidden. But she seemed to absorb her small imperfections, and make them perfect anyways.

On Candi's left was Sasha. Sasha was slightly shorter than Candi, but still towered over other girls. Sasha had thick Brooke Shields eyebrows, a strong, straight nose, big eyes and plump lips. Her face the type that you had to really look at before you thought she was pretty. Sasha's hair was curled and had settled on her shoulders. Her face was absolutely bare of freckles except for a dark beauty mark on her lip, which she didn't try to cover up either.

The redhead was Bobbi. She was visibly more of a tomboy than the other two girls. Bobbi wasn't fat, but she looked stronger than either of the other two. Bobbi had almond shaped eyes that seemed to take in everything. Her lips were thin, but her smile was warm. Bobbi was tan from being outside so much. Well, tan for a redhead at least. Bobbi was the type of person who probably had a hard time sitting still, because she was a half a step ahead of the other girls.

All three of them looked over to the Pretty Committee, then looked away and walked down.

"They totally look like the type of people to do something really bad." Livvy said.

Massie nodded to Alicia, and knew that by lunch she'd have the full story from the gossip queen.

……………………..

Alicia came to the girls during lunch. "Nothing," She said.

"Same," Dylan complained.

"They can come out of nowhere, and just get everybody to start talking about them?" Massie asked. "What is up with that?"

"If your going to talk about us, you may as well do it too our face." A voice said. Massie turned around and saw Candi looking at her. If the looks could kill, everybody in OCD would be dead by now.

"Ok, I'll say it to your face," Massie told her. "Back off, and get away. My eyes are burning from your friggen Burberry skirt."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Candi said.

"Nice purse," Bobbi said sarcastically, while Sasha flicked it with her middle finger.

"Coach is the poor girl's Prada, honey." Candi said. The three girls walked away and looked over their left shoulders, then started to crack up.

Massie turned back to the table. Everybody looked agast, and was wondering what Massie was going to do.

"Ok," Massie said. "This isn't over yet."


	2. Fashion Shows and School Plays

Massie was stomping around her bedroom, with Claire sitting on her rug, listening and eating.

"I mean these sluts come out of nowhere, and they've got OCD in their hands? This doesn't just happen." Massie said.

"Yeah, but-" Claire started.

"I mean, what did they do to get kicked out of their school in the city? I mean it's probably something really stupid, and once we find out we'll all be like, that was it?"

"No, I think-"

"And then that Bobbi girl, is on the baseball team!"

Claire looked confused. "So?"

Massie stopped pacing. "Kuh-laire, Cam, Derrington and Josh play baseball."

"And…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Massie hollered. "WITH BOBBI ON THE TEAM THEIR ALL GOING TO LEAVE US!"

"No they won't," Claire said. "Bobbi isn't that pretty, and she is basically a be-otch."

"Oh, shut up." Massie snapped and sat down on her computer.

CURRENT STATE OF UNION 

INOUT

PradaCoach

CandiMassie

The new 'slut' girlsTPC 

……………………………………………………

Massie did what she usually did when she was angry.

Shop until you run out of credit cards, or you get kicked out of the mall. Which ever comes first.

"Hey, Mass," Alicia said, stopping at the counter at Saks Fifth Avenue. There was a sign that said, Saks Fashion Show.

"Hey," Massie said the cashier. "What's this about?"

The cashier glanced at the sign. "Oh, if you want to be in it, you need to pick out an outfit soon, because the show is in a few weeks."

Alicia five fived Massie. They both needed to find an 'extra-curricular'. Modeling was one, right?

They had both chosen their outfits. Alicia went for a purple dress that went down to her knee's and puffed out. Massie's new favorite color was still red, so she chose a red halter-top dress that went down to her ankles.

The cashier crossed the dresses off a list, and told the girls, "Theirs practice every week for a month, then the fashion show will be May 5th."

"Are they at the Sweet Factory?" Massie asked Alicia.

"I'll bet." Alicia answered. "Kristen and Claire are eating their emotions, and Dylan is eating bread."

"I still don't get the carbs thing." Massie told her.

"Apparently, they're easier to burn off that calories."

Massie sighed. "Why doesn't she just get the fat sucked out of her stomach and into her boobs or something?"

"I have no idea."

………………………………………………………………….

Claire walked into the drama room after school on Monday. Secretly, she needed to audition for the school play, and once she got a leading role, she'd tell all of the other girls. Just so they wouldn't make fun of her.

"OK! I am Miss Lauren, and I am the new drama teacher, blah, blah, blah."

'Wow Alicia is going to kill me,' Claire thought. Lauren was pronounced with the emphasis on _ren_ just like in Ralph Lauren.

"Obviously, you don't want to here me babble, you're here because you want the lead in my show." Miss Lauren said. Suddenly the door creaked everybody's head jerked around. "Sasha, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry." Sasha said, as she smiled sheepishly.

"The show we are doing is Little Woman." Miss Lauren went on. "Vocal auditions are today. Reading auditions are tomorrow. You gotta go to both to get the parts. Callbacks for both are going to be next Monday. I want your résumé's on the reading auditions TOMARROW! The cast list will be posted on Friday, and if I hear anything but pleasant things about your part, you are kicked out. You will sing about 16 bars, but sing until I cut you off. Acapulco, and if I see a music book, its mine."

Autumn Carlisle raised her hand. "Miss Lauren, who is going to play the guy parts?"

"I have Briarwood boys who are going to do it." Miss Lauren said. "Shall we?"

She sat down, and looked at the list that everybody signed as they walked in. "Let's start with Sasha."

Sasha smiled, and walked up to the stage not looking nervous at all. "Hey everybody, I'm Sasha, and I am new to OCD. Anyways, I'll be signing The Music And The Mirror from A Chorus Line."

Claire sunk down in her chair as she listened to Sasha sing. She didn't know much about Little Woman, but she knew that there were four sisters, Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy. Claire wanted Jo, because she was the lead. Now she wasn't too sure if she was even going to get a part.

Some girls were very good singers, and other people were straight out of the audition scene from High School Musical.

"Claire Lyons?" Miss Lauren asked.

Claire stumbled up the stairs to the stage, and before she could stop herself, she said, "I'm Claire Lyons, am a seventh grader, and I'm singing Holding Out For A Hero from _Footloose_."

She sang her song, and went back to her seat, she face pink.

"Thank you very much everybody," Miss Lauren said. "This time tomorrow! Tootles!"


	3. No Way

Kristen stomped up to Coach Kokx the next day, after school. "Coach," She said. "If you let Bobbi play, then let me play." 

"Kristen, I have a full team," Coach Kokx said.

"When were you going to tell me that you would have let girls on the team?" Kristen asked.

Coach looked exhausted. "Bobbi's mom is a lawyer. If I didn't let her play she would have sued my ass off."

"Well, I really want to tryout." Kristen said. She was almost on the verge of getting on her knees and begging. Or at least bursting into tears.

"Hey, is Kristen playing?" Cam asked, as he threw his sweaty arm over her shoulder.

And at that very moment, in left field, Hunter Jenningfeild, got nailed in the head with a major pop fly. They heard him cuss loudly, and the next second he was on the ground.

Coach looked at Kristen. "You have no idea how lucky you are." He told her and ran into left field.

Cam looked at Kristen. "Yeah!" They shouted and high fived.

……………………………………

Claire looked at the cast list for Little Woman on the next Friday. She dragged her finger down the list. Jo…….Sasha Williams.

Damn.

Amy……Claire Lyons.

Of course. Ask for a Jo, get an Amy. Claire sighed and turned around. There was Miss Lauren looking at Claire.

"I'm sorry," Miss Lauren said. "It was hard. Sasha's résumé was just awesome."

"I was in a movie Dial-"

"Dial L for Loser," Miss Lauren finished. "I love chick flicks. But the stage is different than the film. You can't just yell cut, and redo the take. I think that if you do a good job in this play, I might be able to cast you as a lead next fall."

…………………………………….

Claire and Massie were in Claire's room. Claire was doing the ranting this time.

"I mean, she just comes in, steals the lead, and I get stuck with Amy?" Claire said.

"Who's Amy?" Massie asked, filing her nails.

"There's four sisters. I got the spoiled one." Claire said. "She's the only blonde sister. I'll bet that's the only reason I got her."

Massie looked board. She grabbed the script and flipped through it. "Oh hey! You get together with some one named Laurie. WAIT YOU MARRY A GIRL?"

Claire took the script. "Laurie is a boy."

"You have to kiss him." Massie said.

"No duh." Claire said.

"Claire?" Mrs. Lyons called. "Mr. Mann is on the phone for you!"

Claire and Massie looked at each other. Massie looked down, at her magazine and nails, hiding the rage in her eyes from Claire.

Claire shrugged and clicked the speakerphone button. "Hello?"

"Claire!" Rupert Mann said in his English accent. "I have great news for you. Dial L for Loser has been nominated for a Teen Choice Award!"


End file.
